


Today's the Day

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Gang AU, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, Love yous, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Teasing, backstory time, not that much angst this time, relationships are hard, under cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Where were you last night? I went to yours but you didn’t answer.” He stands between his thighs, their eyes locking.Minho groans softly, “I was talking to Jisung for a while. Then I went to bed.”“You miss him.” Chan murmurs, running his fingers through Min’s orange hair. The younger is dressed down a bit more than usual, he’s in a black v-neck, a white jacket over the top to keep him warm. Along with a pair of ripped jeans and his normal boots.“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Min mutters looking down.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Today's the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me LMAO

Jisung wakes up the next morning to the smell of Minho, he feels warm arms wrapped around his waist and hair tickling his neck. 

Slowly his eyes open, mildly concerned. 

However he quickly realizes he smells Min because he has his shirt curled closely to his face. The arms around him are Hyunjin’s, he didn’t make any mistakes last night. 

Swallowing he nuzzles into the fabric and then rolls over, tucking the shirt under his pillow where the other sweater is hiding. 

Hyunjin hums in his sleep and cuddles closer, Jisung touches his face, running his fingers gently over his cheeks. Min’s words from last night ring in his mind. 

_ ‘You loved Hyunjin way before I even looked at Chan.’  _

He can’t decide if that’s true or not. 

He made a lot of points, said a lot of things, made him think more than he wanted to about these kinds of things. 

Does he love Hyunjin?

If he does it’s nothing like how he loves Min. But, that isn’t a bad thing, loving Minho has hurt him a lot. 

There can be different kinds of loves too. 

Jin snores softly and tugs him closer, pushing his face in his neck. Sungie lets out a breath and kisses his forehead, he feels conflicted. 

*

“You didn’t go out last night.” Chan says the second Minho walks into his office. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to, there’s other ways to get the information we want.” Min sits on the edge of his desk and runs his fingers through his faded red hair. 

“I have an idea.” He murmurs, tipping Chan’s face up to him. 

The leader hums and kisses his hand, “what’s that?” 

“Those kids that we have, that came in with Jisung, we know their pimp supplies them. I don’t want those kids anywhere near that guy again, but if we can arrange some kind fake deal with him. Or even get the location of his base and pull up to it, we’ll be able to find the supplier.” 

Chan leans on his hand and taps his pen softly, “that’s all well and good, but I don’t want a war with the guy.” 

“I don’t think we’d get one. He has two kids missing and hasn’t even flinched, he doesn’t have manpower or smarts it seems.” Min explains. 

“And you’re okay going to a base like that?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine as long as it’s during the day. I wanna bring Jisung too.” 

“I don’t think he’d let you go alone, or with anyone else for that matter.” Chan leans back in his chair, “Azumi seems to know this guy too though. I don’t want either of you near him.” 

“Azumi is hurt, when he’s hurt he hides. He’s not going to be visiting any friends if Jisung shot him, and if he does this new pimp won’t recognize either of us.” Minho sits further back on the desk, swinging his legs. 

Chan crosses his arms over his chest, “okay, but you two are in and out, and those kids aren’t involved. I know you’re going to say no but I want you to bring Hyunjin too, you don’t go out like this normally.” 

“I’ll be fine, and Jisung will be with me. We don't need Hyunjin.” 

“Uh huh.” Chan sighs and then stands up, taking Min’s face in his hands, he leans in and kisses him slowly. 

“Where were you last night? I went to yours but you didn’t answer.” He stands between his thighs, their eyes locking. 

Minho groans softly, “I was talking to Jisung for a while. Then I went to bed.” 

“You miss him.” Chan murmurs, running his fingers through Min’s orange hair. The younger is dressed down a bit more than usual, he’s in a black v-neck, a white jacket over the top to keep him warm. Along with a pair of ripped jeans and his normal boots. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Min mutters looking down. 

“You can tell me if you do babe. I know you’ve been trying to act like him being around the hideout again and then you two going out didn’t-“

“The night we went out we made out, the first time because we had to but the second time it was all us.” Minho blurts out, he had left that part out previously. 

Chan stares, “o-oh…uh, I’m not that surprised really, but still.” 

“Chan I like you, I really really do, and I love being here for you when you need me. But I need you to understand that I don’t love anyone like I love Jisung. I’m not in love with you, and if you want me to be, that’s going to take some time.” Min looks down, his face red. 

The elder lifts his chin and kisses him again, “Min I don’t expect you to be in love with me and I certainly don’t expect you to love me like you love Jisung. I, I don’t replace him, babe I’m honestly still shocked you're even giving me the time of day still.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because as much as I like you and as much fun we have together, when Jisung broke up with you I figured you’d hate me. Either that or you’d get bored, or you’d not want to be in any relationship for a while after Sungie.” Chan blushes. 

“I don’t blame you for what happened with us. It was my fault we broke up, I was acting like an ass and he finally got tired of it. I thought I could push him and push him and he’d never leave but I was fucking wrong. I like you a lot Chan, as much as I miss Jisung I told him last night I hope he never forgives me for the shit I’ve done. I think, we’re both at a crossroads in our lives.” Minho bites his lower lip feeling tears starting to pool in his eyes again. He does not want to cry more. 

“Thank you for telling me what happened between you two.” The redhead murmurs quietly. He leans in and kisses Minho’s cheek. 

“Hmhm.” 

*

“You wanna what?!” Hyunjin narrows his eyes, his arm wrapping around Jisung protectively. 

“It’s the best way to get information without requiring either of us to go work the streets at night.” Min argues back. 

“I think it’s a good idea, and we all know you two will look out for each other, even if you’re arguing.” Changbin adds. 

“Azumi knows this guy.” Hyunjin growls. 

“Yeah and Jisung shot him, he’s not going to be up and about three days after getting shot on the leg.” Minho snaps back. 

“We don’t even know if these kids are legit.” Jeongin mutters, “you just suddenly see them on the street Ji? Too much of a coincidence for me.” 

“Any other time I’d agree, but these kids are scared shitless, I talked to them and Min and I thought they were maybe twelve and fourteen...Jay is only eleven, eleven fucking years old being  _ forced  _ into this shit. I don’t care if this kid plays me completely, I'm not letting him back on the street.” Jisung says sternly. 

“If you’re worried you can shadow them Jin.” Chan speaks up finally having been relatively quiet for most of the meeting. 

“ _ Shadow _ ? I want to go.” 

“You actually coming is going to depend on where the base is.” Minho sighs. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because if it’s a shitty area and three of us roll up they're going to know something is up. If it’s two of us they’re less likely to get skittish. That and you’re too pretty to be around whore houses they’ll literally try and take you.” Jisung murmurs, glancing back at the older boy. Jin still has his arm around him tightly, he hasn’t let go since they walked in. 

“I can take care of myself babe.” Hyunjin blushes deeply. 

Sungie keeps his mouth shut, he wants to say something further but isn’t comfortable with saying that kind of stuff outloud. He never even did when it came to Min. 

“He doesn’t want you exposed to this shit Jin.” Minho says, seeing the look on Jisung’s face. 

“We could pose as a pimp too, or at the very least like we’re trafficking.” Felix suddenly chimes, all of them look back over at him. He blushes deeply, “or not.” 

“It’s not a bad idea, but that would require a lot more planning than this. None of us look young enough to be the kids as well, not unless hair gets redyed and we’re dressed significantly younger.” Changbin murmurs, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“The only person that could pose as the trafficker would be Chan too and anyone that knows anything about us knows we don’t involve ourselves with kids. It would send up red flags to everyone in the area.” Jisung adds. 

“Our best option is to send Min and Jisung in, they know what to do and say. Jin you can shadow them, actually I want Felix and Jeongin to go too just to be on the safe side.” Chan stands up and runs a hand through his hair clearly contemplating his words. 

“Do you want us to say we’re from SKZ?” Sungie asks, he absently locks his fingers with Hyunjin’s. 

“That’s up to you guys.” 

“I think we should pose as two new people needing a place to stay. It would make the most sense in case anyone from the last week recognized me or even you from the one night.” 

“We still need the location from the kids. It’d be one thing if we were setting up some kind of meeting with the guy. But if we’re just planning on showing up we need an actual reason to be there.” Jisung squeezes his fingers. “This has the potential to go longer than a day.” He adds quietly. 

“How?” Jeongin looks at him confused. 

“If we’re posing as working boys needing a pimp we can’t just leave right after. We’re supposed to be living on the streets.” Minho knows exactly what he’s talking about. 

“I don’t want either of you there overnight.” Chan looks at them both sternly. 

“We’ll figure it out. We’ll have shadows unlike the first time, it will be safer, and inside the house we can protect each other.” Jisung pushes away from Hyunjin, needing space for a second. 

“If we’re gonna do this we need to talk to the kids now.” He motions for Minho to follow him which he does, Jin comes with them, and surprisingly Chan too. 

“Jeongin has a point, all of us want to help these kids but we can’t trust them fully.” The leader says as they take the stairs. 

“If they’re just playing us it’s still safer for them here than anywhere else.” Minho mutters. 

“Yes but we also can’t have potential little spies running around either.” 

“Have someone say with them then.” Jisung states like it’s the most obvious solution. 

“Like who? All of us hate kids.” 

Hyunjin snorts at Chan’s words, “I’d say Felix but he’s coming with us today..” 

“Make Changbin babysit.” Jisung smirks, Chan laughs, the two of them looking at each other for what seems to be the first time in a long time. 

“He’ll kill me.” The redhead shakes his head, still laughing, he and Jisung haven’t had a proper conversation like this in a while. Haven’t laughed together like this. 

Sungie just shrugs and turns down the hall to where the kids have been put for the time being. They didn’t stay with Minho since he does only have a single room now. 

Min walks up to the door and knocks, he also has keys to it just to be safe. 

The door swings open instantly, Mia looking up at them all. Inside Jay is sitting on the floor with mountains of junk food around him and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. 

“Jisung hyung!” His little eyes light up at the sight of the older boy. 

“Glad to see you guys found the kitchen on this floor.” He smiles and is let in by Mia, instantly going to sit on the floor with Jay. 

“You didn’t tell us there was so much.” The older boy rolls his eyes but ends up sitting with him too. 

The three older men at the door stare in shock, never having seen Jisung look like this. Or interact with children really. They watch in shock as Jay curls up against his side, showing him all the snacks they stole. 

“What is it you all want?” Mia then asks, he pulls his own blanket back around his shoulders, looking smaller even smaller than he is. 

Sungie found out he actually is fourteen, still so young. When he discovered Jay’s age he nearly cried in front of them both. Too many memories of himself being that young, forced into such a horrible life. The two of them have a similar dynamic that he and Min had in the early days. Only Mia is much more like a brother to Jay than anything else. 

Jisung can tell the older boy would do anything for him without question. 

“You’re right to the point.” Minho comes in and sits with them too, Chan and Hyunjin following behind. 

“He’s new.” Mia mutters instantly pulling Jay closer to him, his eyes resting on Jin. 

It’s so obvious how much abuse these kids have been through, the second they see anyone new they curl into themselves. Jisung has realized the only reason either of them trust him like they do is because he was on the streets with Min that night.

He also explained to Mia that he was in their shoes, he didn’t go into detail. But when he told him that small bit of information Mia physically relaxed. His words are still hard but he’s not as tense, and he lets Jay curl up against the older boy now. 

“That’s Hyunjin, he’s okay. He was with us when you guys first came in yesterday.” Sungie tells him, trying to ease him. 

Mia hums seeming to remember Jin now. 

“What’s wrong? Are you guys kicking us out finally?” 

“No, not at all.” Chan sits down in front of the small boy, he wants them to trust him. But he isn’t sure he trusts them yet. 

“You guys came with me for a reason, whether it be because you’re sick of the shit you guys are forced into or something else. But you’re here in SKZ territory now, in our hideout, we need something from the two of you.” Jisung starts. 

Jay looks at him with wide eyes, his hands grabbing onto Sungie’s forearm slightly. Mia has his arms crossed over his chest trying to be intimidating. 

“What is that?” 

“Where is Daddy K’s base?” 

“We can’t say that, he’ll get us.” Jay instantly whispers. 

“You’re both safe here, neither of you have to go back to that. He’s not going to get you.” Chan explains. 

The two boys share a look, “that’s really dangerous for us to say.” Mia finally murmurs, “you have to promise we won’t get in trouble with him.” 

“If you don’t go back you won’t have to worry. He’ll never know you guys told us. We’re not even going as SKZ members, we’re going like how you two met us.” Jisung criss crosses his legs, looking Mia right in the eyes. 

“Where will we go once you’re all done using us for info?” Mia asks softly. 

Sungie’s heart breaks hearing his question, “you’ll stay here, we’re not using you two. You guys help us, you’re members of SKZ now.” Chan smiles at the two of them. 

“Really?” Jay’s face lights up. 

“Yeah, you guys just gotta promise to give us the right information.” The leader leans in slightly. 

Mia taps his hands against his thighs, biting his lower lip too, “it’s a big ugly house in the East Side on Crows road. It’s supposed to be white but it’s so dirty it’s almost grey now. It’s three floors but the third is falling in. That’s where he hides a lot of the guns and stuff for the guys he does deals with. The basement is where…” Mia trails off, eyes filling with tears, “that’s where clients take us. The ground floor just looks like a normal house, the second is where we’re allowed to sleep.” He wipes his eyes quickly, tears coming down his face. 

“Okay, thank you that helps a lot. Do you know how many people there are?” Minho bends down and wipes his face too, reaching out to take his hand. Mia let’s him, clearly trying to compose himself. 

“There’s um, probably twelve, ten now. Sometimes Azumi will take us and give Daddy K others. There’s us, and then a couple of older girls, another boy my age, two boys that are older but I don’t know by how much. A girl younger that’s thirteen, and everyone else is around Jay’s age or a little older.” Mia shakes slightly, Minho wraps him in his blanket more. 

“Thank you, is there anything else we should know?” 

“Daddy K has guards. Or they pretend to be. They’re supposed to keep watch but-“ Jay’s voice breaks and he starts crying, Jisung instantly scoops him up. 

“You don’t have to explain we get it.” He murmurs hugging the small boy tightly. Jay nods and hides himself in his neck, hands balled up in his shirt tightly. 

“Jisungie Hyung, d-do you think y-you can get my stuffed rabbit?” He asks between hiccups. 

“Yeah I can try.” 

Jisung picks him up and sets him down on the bed, creating a blanket fort around him. “You’re safe here, you and Mia are. Minho and I won’t be around for the rest of the day but if you need anything you can find Chan or Changbin.” He pets him on the head and backs off, the rest of them standing up. 

Chan explains where his room is in relation to theirs as well as the meeting room or his office.

The four of them then head out, “I need to change, then we can leave. Meet by the cars in an hour?” Jisung looks at them, they nod and part ways. 

Hyunjin follows him up to his room quietly, “I hate how young they are.” He finally whispers once inside. 

“Yeah, it’s horrible.” Jisung strips out of his sweatshirt and goes to his closet. 

“Sungie…” Jin calls to him while sitting at the table. 

“Hmm?”

“How, how old were you?” 

The younger comes back out now in a light pink and white floral button up. Is still open, Hyunjin can’t help but stare at all the marks he left on him the previous night. 

“I was ten when I got sold to Azumi. I got taken away by a bunch of guys on a truck when I lived in Malaysia, my older brother and I were walking to school when this truck pulled up next to us and grabbed me. I got really sick for a lot of the trip between there and here so I don’t remember a lot of it. When I was sold off to Azumi he got me healthy again, kept me separate from everyone else...treated me like I was special. I, didn’t know what he was doing then.” Jisung seems numb as he speaks, no tears or anything, his face is just blank. 

“Minho was already there when I finally got tossed in with the wolves. He was the only one that was nice to me so I followed him around everywhere.” Jisung grabs some makeup and messily puts it on. Making sure to smudge it to make it look like he’d been working all night. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” Hyunjin is suddenly hugging him tightly, his face pushed into his neck. Jisung is surprised, he slowly turns and hugs him back. 

“It’s okay, or, I’m okay now. The demons have been dealt with, and when they pop back up sometimes I know how to deal with them.” Jisung kisses his cheek, “thanks for caring.” 

“Of course I care, I love you Sungie.” 

Jisung tries not to tense up, Jin has said this before, many times he’s said this. But since Minho said what he said last night he’s minorly freaked out. 

Does he love Hyunjin? 

He’s pretty sure he does. 

“I, I love you too.” He whispers, the words feeling foreign on his tongue when said to anyone but Min. 

Hyunjin just smiles and kisses him sweetly, “good.” 

Jisung malfunctions slightly at his response, his eyes staying open when he kisses him. 

“You okay?” Jin asks, feeling the younger short circuiting. 

“Yeah,” He laughs and pulls away slightly, he can’t believe he just said that to Hyunjin. It freaks him out more than he wants to admit, but he’s slowly coming to terms with it as well. 

“What do you think you and Min are gonna have to do when you get there?” Jin sets his chin on his shoulder as he finishes his makeup. His arms curled around his waist. 

“I’m not sure, I’m mildly concerned about an audition of sorts. But if that happens, let’s hope it’s between us and not with anyone else.” 

“Audition?” 

“Hmhm. When, older working people approach a pimp of a brothel kind of place they’re doing it because they need shelter normally. Pimps and mistresses typically agree but they need to know that you’ll bring them money in. When you work for someone else most of your money goes to them, you usually get to keep a fourth of it. Enough to get you food if you have a nice pimp, but not enough for you to get yourself out of relying on them.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes get wide, “so an audition is sleeping with someone.”

“Yeah, it can be. But with this guy there’s potential that there won’t be something like that. He seems new, or at the very least stupid, his workers aren’t marked, he lets his guards use them. You can’t sell merchandise that’s damaged, he’ll probably see Min and I and start drooling at the thought of how much money we could make him.” Jisung grabs a choker and slips it on too. 

Jin runs his hands along his arms, eyes drinking in his frame, “what happens if there is an audition?” 

“We’ll get out of it somehow.” Sungie turns away from the mirror only for Hyunjin to back him against it. Their lips meet in a sudden crash together, Jisung squeaks against him not expecting it. 

Hyunjin’s hands slip under his shirt and trace his muscles, his tongue eagerly licking into Ji’s mouth. 

Sungie makes a soft sound, his fingers curling into Jin’s pink hair, “what was that for?” Hw whispers face bright red. 

“You look really hot.” The elder smirks and kisses him again, reaching down for his thighs. Jisung jumps and curls himself around him tightly, his ankles locking behind his back. 

“And if you potentially have to do anything sexual with Minho, I need to remind you how good we are together.” Hyunjin bites down under his ear. 

Sungie’s eyes roll back and he moans softly, his hips pushing forward slightly, “Jinnie…” he whines, their lips meeting again in an intense kiss. He was not expecting this in the slightest, Jin is never aggressive like this. But he’s not complaining in the slightest. 

“Do not get me hard right now.” He warns feeling Jin’s hand grasping at his bulge. 

“Why not baby? Don’t you need to look fucked out?” Hyunjin cocks his head to the side. Sungie shivers and bites his lower lip, he’s suddenly dropped and Jin is between his thighs on his knees. 

He kisses along his stomach, pushing the fabric up to nip across his abs and v line. His other hand unbuckles his belt and pops the button on his jeans. 

“We don’t have time Jin…” Jisung whines half heartedly. 

“I think we do.” Hyunjin gets his member from his briefs and strokes him quickly, hand falling away to take him into his mouth fully. He isn’t fully hard yet so he easily swallows around him, nose nuzzled against his pelvis. 

“Fuck-“ Sungie squirms, his eyes fluttering shut. He reaches down and grabs Jin by the ponytail, guiding his mouth like that. 

The elder pulls off and hums, setting his hand back on him. His thumb rubs right into his head, pressing hard enough to make him whimper and buck up. His hips twitch already, embarrassingly quickly. 

“When I get home you better fuck me tonignt.” Sungie whispers his head tossed back against the mirror. 

Hyunjin smirks, “It’s my turn though.” His tongue pokes out to lick him from base to tip, hand on his shaft stroking him quickly. His teeth catch along his slit and Jisung cries out. 

“I want you to wreck me again though.” The younger moans his eyes rolled back. 

“Mm well I can’t say no to that, can I?” Jin smiles and sucks him back into his mouth fully, bobbing his head at an aggressive pace. He presses Ji’s hips down against the wall so he can’t buck and choke him and nuzzles into his pelvis again. Only to then quickly pull off and suck on his tip, drool dripping down his chin. 

Jisung pulls his hair and whines, thighs starting to shake, he doesn’t cum as quickly as he did with Min. But it’s still fast. 

Jin laps at his slit, feeling his trembling, he strokes him harder and reaches up with his other hand to tug on his nipple. Sungie cries out and throws his head back in bliss, “oh fuck baby.” He moans stomach clenching as his high washes over him. 

Jin swallows around him easily, pulling off and wiping his mouth. 

“Yeah babyboy?” He smiles while still stroking him, Sungie’s thin hips thrusting into his fist shyly. 

Jisung twitches and pushes his hand away while breathing heavily, “I don’t even look fucked out now I’m just sleepy.” He whines softly. 

Hyunjin tucks him back into his briefs and jeans and stands up, licking into his mouth again. 

“This ass is mine later tonight sleepy boy.” He whispers. 

Sungie nods arms around his neck again, “who are you and what have you done with my subby boy?” He giggles quietly, their lips teasingly pressing together. 

Jin smirks, “when you’re not touching me I’m not subby.” 

“Yeah sure.” 

They kiss more, Hyunjin shyly grinding against his thigh, both completely caught up in each other. 

Jisung’s phone goes off and they finally separate, lips kiss bitten and swollen. The younger fixes his hair and pushes his shirt back down while Hyunjin adjusts himself in his leather pants. 

“Come on before we get accused of fucking.” 

*

“Okay, no staying overnight, stay together, and you both have your phones in case of emergency.” Hyunjin tells them sternly. It’s about midday now, they’re giving them until two am for information and then they’re being pulled out. 

“Got it Jin.” Jisung opens the car door on his side getting out. He walks to Hyunjin’s driver side and leans in to kiss him intensely, making it seem like they’re being dropped off by clients. 

When he pulls back he winks and all but skips down the road, Minho following after him. 

“Hey get over here.” Min calls after him, Jisung stops and turns waiting for the elder to catch up with him. 

“That was unnecessary.” He mutters while looping their arms together. Sungie smirks, looking all too smug. 

“That’s payback for Chan sticking his tongue down your throat in front of me the other day.” He sticks his tongue out at him. 

“I think you paid me back enough by answering the door half naked and freshly fucked last night.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

Jisung blushes, “that’s not my fault you came at a bad time.” 

“Uh huh. If you’re gonna let him fuck you like that he should be aware of your subspace.” 

“I wasn’t in subspace.” Sungie mutters, face on fire. 

“ _ Don’t be mean Hyung.”  _ Min mimics which earns him a harsh smack to his arm. He just giggles and pulls him closer as they walk down the road. 

“My point still stands.” 

“We’re not talking about this.” 

A beat of silence passes between them, “what happens if we get in there and he wants an audition?” Sungie murmurs. 

Minho hums softly, “what do you want to happen?” 

“I’m not doing anything with some random guy.” 

“Oh but you will with me?” Min smirks. 

“I didn’t say that whore.” Jisung snaps back, his eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t think he’ll want one but if he does we’ll figure it out. Worse comes to worse you might have to kiss me Sungie.” 

Jisung scrunches his nose up, “well let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Minho smiles at his words and they continue on. 

The East Side on the very edge of the red lights district, most pimp bases and brothels are located there. The surroundings are all too familiar for them at some points. 

“What do you think we’re gonna find in this place?” Sungie asks a little while later. Their hands are locked, sides pressed together. 

“Nothing good. I hope we can grab Jay’s rabbit at least.” 

“Me too.” 

“They trust you a lot. When did you talk to them again?” 

“Right before I talked to the cops, I showed them the kitchen and the bathrooms and made them something to eat. Back in their room I actually talked to them and told them I knew what their lives were like.” Jisung looks sad, his eyes going to the ground. 

“When Jay said he was only eleven, I almost started crying in front of them. I just, I want to do everything in my power to help them, I know bringing them into the gang isn't the best option but at least they have beds, and warm food.” 

Minho hums and pulls Sungie closer, “you’re helping them the most that you can. That’s all you can do.” He murmurs. 

Jisung nods, “I know not everyone trusts them, but I do. Even if they are playing us, I can’t blame them, they’re kids trying to survive, we would have done the same thing in their shoes.” 

“I don’t think they’re playing us, not anymore. Before I was skeptical, but then I saw the way Jay’s eyes lit up when he saw you, and he curled up against you. Even Mia let you touch him and more importantly he let you touch Jay. If they had ulterior motives he wouldn’t let any of us near him. Mia would do anything for Jay.” As Min speaks they find themselves at the front of the house. 

“Yeah, I know.” Jisung squeezes his hand and looks up at the building, just as Mia described. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

They both take in a deep breath and walk up the path there’s movement in the house instantly. Someone coming to the door, a big burly looking man comes out glaring at them. 

“State your business.” He growls, gun in hand. 

Jisung hides himself behind Minho but also cocks his gun, ready to snipe the bitch if he tries something. 

“We heard that this was Daddy K’s place, we just wanted to talk to him.” Min quickly says putting his hands up in defense. 

“Who told you that?” 

“We heard it on the streets the other night...we’re looking for a place to stay.” Minho looks at him with innocent eyes. 

“Hey hey, who are you two little cuties?” A much more slender man comes out he’s balding and has a cheesy golden shirt on exposing his lackluster chest. Gold chains hanging along his throat, a big K standing out. 

“I’m Minnie, this is Jiji.” 

The man approaches them, Jisung tucks his gun back into his jacket, hiding it within the inner pocket. 

“Mm, why don’t we take this meeting inside boys? You seem cold. I’m Daddy K.” He smiles and has a few teeth missing, replaced with what looks like fake gold. 

“O-okay.” The two of them walk up the steps into the house. Sungie keeps a firm grip on the back of Minho’s jacket, he doesn’t want them to be separated at all. 

Inside the lights are low and it’s dingy as hell, the smell is down right horrible too. But it could be worse, much worse. 

“Come sit with me babies, what can Daddy K do for you?” He sits down in a big velvet chair, his legs crossing in front of him. Very clearly eyeing the two of them up. Jisung sits first, getting closer to him. 

“It’s been scary on the streets lately…” Sungie starts, “we don’t belong to anyone, but we’d like to.” He looks up, biting his lower lip. 

As he expected the slimy man in front of him nearly combusts. He reaches forward and touches Jisung’s hand, seeming to be examining him. 

“I bet you’d make a pretty little kitty cat.” He smiles greedily. 

“I could.” Sungie forces himself to smile and bat his eyelashes. Daddy K pulls back and crosses his arms over his chest, looking them both up and down now. 

“How’d you find this place baby?” 

“Zumi’s boys were talking about you...they said they like it better here.” 

Daddy K smirks, “I knew they liked the stuff here.” 

“We wanted to know if you’d take us gang bangers are coming through the district at night and it’s starting to get scary.” Jisung pouts at him. Doing everything in his power to turn his cute on. 

“Mmm, that sounds like a nice idea, although you two aren’t really what my clients look for. How old are you baby?” 

Jisung bites his lower lip looking back at Minho, “sixteen.” He whispers, hands going up to cover his face. 

“And you pretty boy?” 

“Seventeen.” Minho swallows, praying their more boyish looking outfits and minimal makeup gets them to pass. He made sure to wear baby blues and jeans rather than leather. 

“Mmm, you boys are young, although you could probably pass as a little older. Makes it good if the cops ever get ya.” Daddy K smirks and then stands up, Jisung watches him closely, reaching back for Minho out of habit. 

“So, are you little kitties a package deal? You’d sell for a pretty penny together.” He grabs Jisung’s chin suddenly making him let out a soft noise. 

“We can be.” Minho whispers, he wants to shove the man’s hands off of Jisung. Take the gun from his waistband and shoot him in the face for even thinking about touching him. 

Daddy K looks at Jisung’s neck, “these marks, my clients don’t like damaged goods. I guess if I were to take you in you’d have to be my kitty until these heal.” 

Min feels the shiver go through Jisung, “I can do that.” He arches into his touch, spreading his thighs slightly, Minho looks at him. Sungie knows how to play people, knows exactly how to talk to them or position his pretty little body to get them to listen or pay attention. 

“I bet you can. How about you come show me how you can kitty? Think of it, as your entrance exam for your new school.” He runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair tugging gently. 

This is exactly what they wanted to avoid. 

“D-do you wanna watch Minnie and I?” Sungie’s voice is quiet, a slight quiver to it. 

Daddy K smiles wide suddenly, “that sounds like a great idea. Let’s go downstairs and have some fun babies.” 

The two of them stand, Minho grabs Sungie’s hand, trying to find out if he’s still okay. He squeezes back which tells him he’s alright still, the silent communication between them they’ve had since they were kids. 

“Before we go any further, pat them down.” Daddy K looks to the burly guy that first approached them. 

Minho brushes against Jisung’s back and makes his sleeve fall over his hand. His fingers snagging around the handle of his gun. He hides it without the fur of his coat as Jisung takes a step forward to get patted down. 

The man runs his hands over Sungie’s body, very obviously taking the opportunity to feel him up as well. He even goes as far as to grab his dick making him squeak, “there a gun in there?” The man smirks. 

Min rolls his eyes, again refraining from taking the gun in his hand and killing them all. 

“N-no!” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“Mm should I check?” 

“Alright easy Barry, they just got here.” Daddy K laughs and gets his hands off Sungie. 

Jisung turns and Minho shrugs out of his white fur jacket, his baby blue see through blouse fully exposed now. Jisung takes his jacket and finds the gun, pushing it back into his waistband with ease. 

“I’ll take that kitty.” Daddy K smiles and takes his coat, running his fingers along it. 

Sungie lets out a breath thankful he got his gun back in his jeans beforehand. 

Barry apparently runs his hands along Minho, grabbing between his legs and his ass too. 

“They’re clean boss.” He smirks while squeezing Min one last time. 

With that okay the two of them get pushed down the stairs and lead into a room with a four poster bed. The bedding is all black and the walls are a deep red color. The kids weren’t kidding when they said the basement was where the business was. 

“Why don’t you two get comfortable and I’ll be back, I want you both naked by the time I am.” Daddy K smiles and shuts the door. 

The second it’s closed they glare at each other, “ _ this  _ was the opposite of what we wanted to happen.” Sungie whispers. 

Minho groans softly, “well, we’re trapped now, look around for anything. This guy clearly has street boys and then brothel ones too.” They start tearing the room apart, looking for any sign of the drug. 

“Sungie.” Min calls him over and shows him a clear syringe with a deep red liquid inside. 

“That might just be heroin.” Jisung murmurs while eyeing the drug. 

“It could be, but we don’t know. Put it in your jacket.” 

“Min what are we gonna do?” 

“One of us could start crying.” Minho suggests. 

“I don’t wanna get shot.” 

“Well our options are limited babe.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, neither of them even noticing Min’s slip up. 

“What do you think he wants us to do?” 

“He  _ wants to fuck you.”  _ Minho nearly growls, “and that is not happening.” 

Sungie taps his fingers against his thighs, “how far are we taking this?” He finally whispers. 

“What?” 

“How far will you take this to get this information for Chan?” 

Min stares at the younger, “are you suggesting  _ I  _ fuck you?” 

“No but something is going to have to happen between us if we want this to go as planned.” Jisung blushes deeply, this is so unbelievably stupid. 

Minho bites his lower lip, “come here.” 

Timidly Sungie crosses over to him again, Min grabs his face gently, their eyes locking, “you’re serious?” 

“Our options are extremely limited like you said, we’re trapped in this room, in the basement. If we refuse he’s going to shoot us, we can’t kill him because that would disrupt too much. First Azumi gets shot and then his friend is dead, even we can’t pull that off.” 

“We still have Felix and Hyunjin outside for backup.” Minho whispers. 

“What are they gonna do now? We’re not in immediate danger, if we called them in now everyone would know SKZ is messing around with the whore house owners and pimps. All the stuff we’ve done so far would go to waste.” Jisung takes in a breath, they both hear the creep of the stairs next to the room. 

“Fucking hell Sungie.” Min strips off his shirt and Jisung’s is gone in the next second, their lips meeting in the next. His hands drop down to his waist, fingers unbuttoning his jeans was easy practice. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any point.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> when life gives you lemons...
> 
> will they have sex??? Will they not??? 
> 
> the minchan bed scene is coming next chapter don't worry babies. Honestly I loved writing this chapter??? This whole fic has been so much fun to write and watching y'all battle between loving Minho or hating him is an absolute trip.
> 
> anyway, 
> 
> I've updated like three days in a row so NO MORE FOR YOU I can't spoil y'all too much.
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> questions?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
